Devil in the Family
by TwoVirgosGals
Summary: When Molly and her young family return from Germany, Frank knows something is not quite right with his granddaugter and he must fight even Denise to protect her from...A Devil in the Family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We do not own the characters referred to in this story with the exception of Joe and Molly's children. This is for entetainment only, no profit made from this whatsoever. For those following Addicted to Love it will be reposted and revised to better reflect the teams writing style now, as opposed to when he first began. **

**This story contains some heavy material though is not explicit.**

Denise!" Frank called out for the sixth time that morning. "Denise!"

He was trying to tie his tie and having no success. Molly was coming home, two years in Germany and she was finally coming home as her husband had been reassigned. They had only seen each other one time after his heart attack a year ago, he'd missed her and her children desperately. "Denise!"

"I'm coming Frank what's the problem?"

"Can't tie this damned thing."

Denise walked up to him, "I thought the roof fell in. Here let me."

She fixed his tie and smiled at him, she knew he missed "his girl" and the grandkids.

"Come on Dee their plane is landing soon ."

"Coming Frank and no speeding they will be there waiting for us."

"I don't want them to wait".

"I know honey," she replied.

"My fingers are cramping up. You look so pretty." He held her close and kissed her hair. "Do you have the presents for the kids?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. Let's go."

As they drove Denise went through all the plans for the small party they would be holding to welcome Molly home. She looked at Frank, he looked so intense. He was so happy when Molly called 3 months ago and told them they were coming back to the states. He really missed spending time with her and her children. They were everything to him, he never really got over the loss of Jeremy.

She remembered back to his heart attack, the pain she felt watching him sleeping and calling for their son. He was better now, stronger, but still he'd lost a lot during that illness. They arrived at the airport just as the plane was landing, Frank was so anxious his palms were sweating.

They saw them coming off the plane, Molly and Joe, their oldest daughter, Frank's princess Teela, their son Jeremy, called JJ, and the new baby they hadn't seen a girl, Laureen.

Frank stood on his toes and waved calling Molly's name. She saw them and nudged Joe who waved back. The family headed to Denise and Frank . Frank hugged Molly and the baby first as Denise kissed Joe's cheek and the hugged and kissed Teela."Welcome home," she greeted emphatically.

When Frank finally let go Denise hugged and kissed Molly and fawned over the shook Joe's hand and went to pick Teela up to hug her, but she hung back behind her dad."What's wrong baby don't you remember Grandpa."

JJ piped up "She's scared."

"Scared?" he asked. "Of grandpa?!" he asked. He dropped down, "Do you remember me?" he asked. "I have a special treat for you?"

She poked her head out and peeked at him. "You do?"

Frank nodded. "Yep something you really like."

"What about me?" JJ asked.

"JJ granpa wouldn't forget you".

Teela, feeling safe with her mother, let Frank pick her up and cuddle her. They headed to the car and headed home. "Mom's having some friends over," he replied. "To welcome you all home. Your house is nearly ready, it's ready tomorrow to move in." Frank took the children to the bedroom and got their surprises. A new doll for Teela and a set of trucks for JJ.

Teela looked at the doll it was one of a series that grandpa was buying for loved grandpa but... JJ was being annoying by running his truck over and over the bed."JJ you're too noisy."

"It's my truck".

"Hey," Frank broke in. "No, squablling," he ordered. Teela come in Grandpa's office and play dolls, JJ, keep the truck on the floor, okay?"

They obeyed their grandpa and Frank went out to talk to Molly. She was on Joe's knee while Denise spoiled the baby. He heard Denise replied, "We'll be glad to do that, honey. Sure." Frank looked at her, "Glad to do what?" "Keep the kids so they can go to his sister's wedding, she didn't include chidlren in the invite."

"When is the wedding?"

"A week from Saturday in Virginia, we'd only be gone overnite back by Sunday evening. Please Dad."

"For you Molly girl anything."

"Thanks Dad", she went over and hugged him tight.

He snuggled her and kissed her hair, "Did you notice Teela isn't acting herself?" he asked. "She's standoffish with me, she's snapping at her brother...Is she okay?" Frank couldn't help but feel upset that Teela wasn't glued to him like usual.

"Dad Teela hasn't seen you in three years and the kids were holed up in a plane for hours. Joe made them be quiet for so long I'm not surprised they are letting off steam. Give them a few days you'll see Teela will stick to you like fly paper"

He nodded but was quiet the rest of the night. He even went to bed early. "Denise, I'm going to head in," he said only an hour after supper. He was a night owl since retirement up until two or three sometimes. He was heading to bed at only 9 o'clock.

Denise looked at Frank closely ."You okay hon, do you feel bad somewhere?"

"No just tired , it must be all the excitement of Molly coming tomorrow will be a big day helping them move in. I'm heading in coming?"

"In a bit I still have somethings to do see you in a bit." She kissed lightly and watched him walk away.

Molly looked puzzled, "Daddy just went to be at nine. What is wrong with this picture?" she asked. "Are we still ahving the party tomorrow. I can't wait to see everyone!" Molly was the only child of her parents and was close to their friends. "I want to show off my new little angel." She snuggled Laureen. "She's doing so well now, she had the same thing I did but she's doing really well."

They made small talk a few more hours then Denise went to bed as well. Frank was lying on his side awake. He didn't feel well, in fact, he felt downright awful but he didnt want to upset his wife.

He felt let down, almost sad, his special grandbaby didn't want to be near him. Had she forgotten him? JJ didn't and he was younger. His chest hurt. He couldn't tell Denise she wouldn't understand.

She laid behind him, "Frank, what is it? Are you all right?" she worried about his constantly. It made him angry about how she'd fuss. "Wasn't it nice to see the children today?"

"Yeah I'm glad they are back, don't get me wrong but it's been lonely without them here. I'm a little concerned that Teela is acting that way with me. I had hopes we could go fishing and do things together . She won't even come near me."

"I know honey," Denise soothed. "She is shy, but she's not herself. When we have her over the long weekened I'm sure that she'll come out of her shell. Until then just go out of your way to let her know that you love her and that she's special. I think it might have to do with how much attention Joe gives the baby."

"Did you see how she stays away from him too? He called her twice before she went over to him She's just tired Frank like you." Denise rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

They all worked hard the next day moving Joe and Molly into their new home. They had it more of less prefurnished but still there was a lot to do. Frank carried in yet another surprise for Teela and called her to come look at it. "Teela, come here, Princess," he said. "Grandpa has a treat for your new baby."

Teela looked around the corner "What?"

Joe looked at the little girl, "Go see what your grandpa brought you or you won't get it."

Frank looked surprised, "It's okay, Joe."

"I'm tired of her attitude Teela now!" he ordered.

She took off running to her grandpa and held on tight to his leg. Frank wanted her to do that but not out of fear. He scooped her up ad held her, he felt hot water drop on his shirt, she was a baby, not yet five. "You do't have to make her cry, Jospeh!" Frank snapped. "It's all right honey, Grandpa's got you. Grandpa's got you. ssh."

Molly broke in, "Dad, stay out of that, he's her father, he can discipline her if he sees fit!" Frank turned his back on her and took his granddaughter to her bed room, "Look at this," he showed her a doll cradle he'd made for her. "This is just like the one I made for you when you were in Mommy's tummy."

Teela smiled even though tears were runnung down her face. "Thank you grandpa" Frank kissed her head "You're welcome baby. Are you okay...with Daddy , is he mean to you?"

Teela wisde eyed shook her head NO.

Something about her look unsettled him. He sat down on the bed, "Would you like to come home with Grandpa and Grandma tonight? We missed our special sleep overs. We have new movies for you from Disney. Would you like to do that?"

She shook her head no. Frank's heart dropped at the same time alarm bells went off in his head.

He held her a little closer. "Why not?" he asked gently. He felt sick, holding this child he felt downright sick. Sick enough that he was frightened. "Teela, be a big girl and get Grandma."

Denise came into room, "Frank is everything okay?"

"Don't feel well feels off." Denise sat on the bed and held his hand. "Off, I don't understand."

"Pain," he replied. "Here and here." He pointed to his upper stomach and the middle of his chest."Not an ache...like I ate too much but I didn't eat since breakfast." He really didn't want to upset her.

"Frank lie down I'll get your pepcid and milk."

She went out the door and Teela peeked in. "Grandpa are you sick?"

"No baby just a tummy ache. You want to come sit by me while I wait for grandma?"

"Teela get out here!" Teela turned and ran out to the living room.

"She was fine in there, he likes to cuddle her," Denise told Joe. "She's better medicine for him than anything. Molly always was too. In fact, Teela, would you like to sleepover at Grandma's house tonight?" She dared Molly say no with a glare, she was worried for her husband. He hadn't had a single chest pain or upset stomach in months now he was sick twice in two days.

Molly looked at the child "Do you want to stay with grandma and grandpa for a will make a special dinner and you will watch Disney movies all will make grandpa feel better."

"Can I bring my doll?" Denise bent down to her level, "Of course you can."

"What about me?"

"Your turn will be next week JJ," Denise told him quickly.

He smiled, "No girly shows," he said and went back to his toys. Teela reluctantly agreed to sleep at he grandparents house and went with Denise to bring Frank his milk. "I sleep at your house grandpa," she told him. "I love you." She pecked his cheek, maybe she was okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly packed a bag for Teela and her parents left beofre the housewarming was over. She corned her Uncle Michael as soon as they were gone. "Has Dad been sick?" she asked.

Michael shook his head, "No, only gets sick of losing at poker."

Michael frowned at her "Is something wrong/"

"I don't know, he had bad stomach pains and mom had to give him his medicine. She said he'd been doing fine lately."

"It's probably all the excitement I wouldn't worry" he patted her on the back and walked away.

That night as Molly slid into bed with her husband she was hit with his feelings, "I wont have it Molly!" Joe said fimrly. "I will not have it anymore, you stop it tomorrow, you understand!"

"Won't have what?" she asked taking her book and beginning to read. "Won't have them, especially your father, interfering in how I raise Teela. I scolded hr and he completely underminded me. I will not have it and if he continues I wil have to deal with it by not allowing them near her." Joe was always touchy about Frank and Denise interfering but this was a bit much.

"Joe, Dad just misses her, he's not undermining your authority. He loves her and wants to spend time with her. Please don't stop letting them see their grandkids. You are just being spiteful".

"I'm not being spiteful, and it's not about the sleeping over, it's about when I told her to be a nice girl to her grandpa, he did undermine my authority with my daughter. You tell him to stop or he won't see her. That's the end of it!" Joe always had a temper and now it was worse since he learned he was rotating back to the states. Molly snuggled to him and rubbed his arm like her mother often did to ease her father's legendary ire. "I'll talk to him, but he's older and he's not in the best of health, let's just be easy about it, okay?"

"You better talk to him, now stop doing that it's irritating and turn off the light." He turned on his side to go to sleep as Molly eyes filled with tears.

Denise was doing the same thing. She was awake holding her husband's hand and rubbing his arm. "I want you to go to the hospital," she kept telling him but he refused insisting he felt better. Teela came into their room a few minutes later with her blue eyes red from crying.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" Teela sniffed and stood staring at picked her up and sat her on the bed. "What's wrong baby?" Teela looked around and whispered, "He's gonna hurt me." Frank and Denise looked at each other and said at the same time "WHO?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The man," she replied. "I made a mess in my bed. Man will be mad." Frank reached out for her.

Denise got up and went into the spare bed and saw she had wet the bed. She quickly changed the sheets and put them in the washer. She then went back into her room and told Teela it was okay accidents happen. As Denise took her to change her niteclothes Frank sat there wondering "Who was the man?"

Denise and Frank always made their kids sleep in their own beds so she came back half an hour later. "She's taking after Molly, such vivid nightmares. Poor baby. Molly was convinced you were going to be trambled to death by a parade of elephants."

Frank thinking to himself- elephants are one thing but who is this man that will be mad? My baby has to know him.

He only nodded for now, but had to get up and pace. He as feeling a level of anxiety that surpassed anything he'd ever felt before and it didnt' make any sense.

He finally got back into bed and fell asleep with his wife in his arms. He'd watch, that's all he could do for now was watch.

Teela's moods shifted and so did Frank's, the entire family seemed off balance. It was a big adjustment being back in the same place again, Frank had been a very hands on father with Molly, he found it very hard to let go and let her spread her wings, now that she was back, he was holding on a little.

The Thursday before the wedding Molly called her mother early in the morning, Denise was startled when the phone rang but smiled when she saw it was her baby girl. "Hi sweetie!" she said. "Later today, lunch. Perfect."

They finalized the plans and Denise started Frank's breakfast. "Why so cheery?" he asked when he came in from getting his newspaper. "Molly wants a girls day," Denise replied. "I missed those."

"Who's watching the kids then?"

"The baby is coming with us," Denise replied. "Teela and JJ are going to the park with Joe to play so you can rest lke I've been telling you to do."

"Maybe I'll go with Joe make a guys afternoon like you ladies", he said this with a smile on his face. Denise liked it when he smiled, it lit up his face."Let me call Joe" as he reached for the phone.

"I'd prefer for you to rest, Frank," Denise said not sure how the phone call would be received. "You haven't been feeling well." As if he needed reminding.

"Dee I want to spend some time with my two grandbabies and son-in-law .How stressful can that be?"

She backed off, "All right sweetheart. But if you get tired rest, please baby." She got ters in her eyes. This was how it started.

**Two Years Earlier**

He'd been tired a lot lately, going to be early, sleeping late. He was sluggish that more, more so than usual. He dragged imself to the shower to try to ease the pain in his back and arm. He complained of it still as they ate their breakfast, shopped at the commissary, and had a quick lunch. He barely had the strength to get out of the car by the time they arrived home, he reached for his wife's hand, his breathing and speech nearly nonexistent.

Denise gasped as Frank slumped over the wheel .She reaches to take his pulse as she dialed 911. She was scared as she pulled him from the car on to the driveway. She checked for his pulse and breathing both were very she was going to start CPR the EMS arrived.

They took him from her grasp and rushed him to the hospital. They had him nearly an hour before she heard anything. She dialed Molly in Germany it was jsut after dinner when the phone rang, "Molly," Denise sobbed wen her daughter picked up.

"Daddy is in the hospital he had a heart 's alive but in CCU.""Do you want me to come home mom"? "No not yet lets see how daddy does, I'll call you later. I love you".

"Love you," Molly squeakd out before sittiing down and crying. This was her fear, her father or mother getting sick and her not being there to help. Two hours later Denise called her back crying even harder than before.

"Daddy was worse couls she come home."Molly was shocked "yes she would make arrangements right away, she would call back with the ibfo." When Joe came home Molly told him and was shocked that Joe was so nonchalant about Franks condition."I'm going home and you can watch Teela and JJ."

"What happened?"

"My father had a heart attack, my mother is hysterical, he's not doing well and he needs a quintuple bypass. I'm going home to my mother and father to be there for them. They came to us when JJ had the lung infection and we needed their help. My parents need me and the kids will only be in the way. You can take care of them . You are their father. I don't have time to fight with you I have to pack". With that she ran from the kitchen to their bedroom.

**Present**

Frank was ill for a long time. He did better than anyone expected but he was quite weak and frail for a good while. Densie was afraid the next event would take him from her too soon. Still he smiled as he talked to Joe and wen he kissed her he promised he'd start napping a few days a week like she wanted.

Molly picked her mother up at 1100 and Frank went to meet Joe and the kids at noontime at the kids could play for awhile then take them to McDonalds for lunch. He and Joe could talk while the kids let loose on the playground.

Denise and Molly's lunch choice was more subdued so was Molly's attitude. "Okay, this is more than missing time with your Mommy, out with it," she ordered gently.

"Joe is so edgy lately and verbally hasn't been like this before. He's even yelling at the kids and gets angry when the baby cries alot.I don't know what to do mom .Sometimes I even get scared."

Denise nodded, "Okay baby, I have to ask. Does he hit he children or you?"

Molly shook her head, "Oh no, Mom. No, never! Just snapping and yelling."

Denise nodded, "Might be stress then. Daddy often did that when we had to leave a post where we'd been for a long time. It's not okay, but it is common. Did you mention it to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it, it even makes him madder". Denise nodded "I have a question how long has Teela been wetting the bed. She had an accident the other night. She said the man would be mad. Who is the man"?

"She only started about six months ago, after the court martial," Molly replied. "That was very stressful on all of us and she started. Joe or I clean her up, we tell her it's okay. We do tell her it's okay if she does that, no one scolds her."

"She seems to be very afraid of somebody she calls the man".

"Must be a dream," Molly replied. "I don't let him hurt my kids Mom!"

"Have you ever seen any marks on the kids, when you bathed them?"

Molly thought back silent for a few minutes. "Once I saw a bruise on Teela's leg. Joe said she fell off the swings at the park". She raised her eyes to her mother's and grabbed her hands as well.

"Molly," Denise said softly. "I know you love Joe more than life itself. He's the only man you ever took over your Daddy's disapproval. Please keep an open heart and open eyes, please."

She nodded and prayed to God that Joe wasn't hurting Teela.

Frank and Joe talked as the kids looked at his watch "Come on let's go luchtime". JJ came running over, but Teela tripped and fell. Frank stood up but Joe yelled at her. When she got close he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car reprimanding her. Frank bit his lip he was upset about him yelling but the grabbing and dragging her along infuriated him.

Joe was so focused on reprimanding Teela he didn't even take time to hold JJ's hand when they crossed the street. Frank had to grab him before he ran into traffic and got hurt.

"Does Daddy yell at your sister alot?" he asked the three year old.

JJ looked at him sadly and nodded his head. Frank looked up as Joe yelled for them to hurry up he was hungry. Frank ruffled the little boys hair"JJ I want you to tell me iif your daddy hurts you or Teela okay?"

The little boy put him in his car seat brcause Joe was already in the drivers seat."I'll meet you there Joe I have my car." As Frank drove to McDonalds he called Denise "We have to talk".

Densie had Molly in her arms as her baby cried, "Frank, I can't talk right now," she said quickly.

"Ah ok then at home. He hung up and went inside. As they were eating Frank watched Joe with the seemed to love his children but was totally surprised when Joe yelled" Dammit Teela you dripped ketchup all over your shirt!" He pulled her to a standing position and roughly tried to wipe off her shirt. Then took her food and threw it in the trash, "Too bad you made a mess". The little girl started to cry and JJ cowered. Joe who was standing was scowling at them. Frank stood up slowly and looked at Joe eye to eye."Don't you ever hit, grab or scream at my grandchildren like that again." Joe looked at him in surprise.

"You stand up when I'm talking to you Soldier!" he ordered. "That is inappropriate, she is not even five yars old. You go out there and get her another lunch!"

"You can't tell me what to do old man!"

Frank balled his fist but held back this was his son-in-law, just then a woman walked up to Joe, "You should be ashamed screaming at your children like that and speaking like that to your father."

"He's not my father," he sneered.

"Teela, JJ, go wash hands and get in Grandpa's truck," Frank told them. "Right now."

Joe went to grab the kids but Frank stepped in the way. "You can't take my kids". "I can and I will or I will call the police , either way they aren't going with you."

That's when it got physical, Joe shoved Frank. He was a strong older man but nevertheless still older, he lost his balance and fell. The children started to cry and Joe startled, "I"m so sorry, Dad," he said quickly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...I'm sorry." He was all over himself apologizing, even helped Frank to his feet.

When Frank was on his feet, he stepped back. "You stay away from my family until you get youtself under control."

He nodded, "It's like their voices...ever the baby crying...so loud and I don't..." Once Frank acceped Joe he'd adopted him as a son and seeing upset and fear in the younger man's eyes reached into his soul. He reached out and hugged him. "I understand, son. I understand. Let's go home, and you tell your wife and your kids how sorry you are, you tell them you're going to be better...I'll help you, I"ll pay for the treatment off Post, no one outside has to know. It's okay son."

Joe nodded as Teela went to her grandpa, "JJ can't climb up, Grandpa."

Frank put JJ and Teela in the back seat and closed the door."The kids will stay with Dee and me tonight, you sit and talk to Molly if she wants you home fine, if not stay in a motel, I'll pay, but you sign up for an anger managemnt program...Deal". Joe nodded and followed Frank home to talk to Molly and let her know what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank called Denise again from the car to find out where she was and to give her a heads up about what was going to happen. He agreed not to mention his fall and told the kids to keep it quiet as well.

Denise told him she and Molly were at their house with the baby, he drove straight there. "Okay, you two, into the bathroom to wash up then come see me for lunches, hurry up," Frank told them as they ran off to obey.

Denise met him in the hallway, "What's going on". "Grandpa see we wash our hands now can we eat lunch"? Denise looked at him questionly"I thought they ate out."

"There was a problem".

Just then there was a knock at the door and Joe walked in. The kids hid behind Frank. "Frank what's going on"?

"Let's feed these little ones," he replied. "Yes you can eat now, peanut butter and grandma's jam," he said and made the lunches including two glasses of chocolate milk. He retunred to the living room, "Joe do you want to answer Densie's question?"

Molly was holding a sleeping Laureen "Joe did something happen?"

"Ah I...I yelled at Teela and threw her food away because she spilled ketchup all down her shirt".Frank stared at him "What else". Joe stayed silent. Frank took a breath "At the park he screamed at Teela then grabbed her and dragged her to the car." Molly looked at her husband and started to cry.

Denise held her baby girl tight, "You're frightening your wife," she told Joe. "She's scared to be with you and that's not how it should be. My biggest fear is being without Frank, not being with him."

Joe nodded, "I'm getting help, honey," he said reaching for Molly. "Your Dad is going to get me some help, I'm going to be better, I promise."

Holding her mother's hand, "Joe you can't come home until I know or someone tells me you are ready. I can't live in fear neither can the kids."

Frank took Joe by the arm, "Let's get your stuff and you can tell you wife goodbye."

As Frank and Joe left Molly looked at her mom "Why? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know honey," Denise told her. "I'm just glad it happened here where Dad and I can help. This is really hard on Daddy, he seems Jeremy in Joe."

Molly wiped her face "I don't understand?"

"Well when Jeremy was in his late teens he used to...used to hit me when he got angry. He worked through it when I told him I would throw him out if he did it again. Then your dad found out when he came home from deployment and threw Jeremy out. Jeremy joined the army and the rest is history"

"Did dad forgive him?"

"Eventually."

Denise continued, "Dad never stopped regretting it, he was upset that I got hurt and that Jeremy enlisted. He always held himself responsible for his dying. He's going to go out of his way to help Joe, I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken."

Molly nodded slowly, "Me too."

As the women talked Frank and Joe were at the motel then headed to town to meet with a counselor to schedule appointments. Frank promised Joe to stand by his side as long as he did his part.

Molly returned hom with the baby, the older children wanted to stay with the grandparents that night. After putting them to bed Frank went to hold his wife. "That poor little girl," he sighed. "JJ he was short with but Teela...and she looks so muc likeMolly did..."

"Did you see the bruises on her arm. Dee she is so small he just wretched her arm I wanted to kill him.".

Denise nodded, "I know, she's a teeny girl. So fragile. How are you holding up sweetheart?"

"Dee, stop fussing over me," Frank sighed. "Stop it, I"m fine."

All night Frank went over the afternoon in his subconscious mind not really sleeping. Denise woke several times ashe mumbled in his sleep. Then she heard Teela crying.

She tucked the blankets more firmly around Frank and softly kissed his cheek before going to the bedroom to ceck on her granddaughter. "What's wrong sunshine girl?"

"Daddy mad at me. He yelled at me and grabbed me."

"I know sweet pee grandpa told me." Denise held the child on her lap and rocked gently.

"Daddy hit grandpa and he fell down". Denise's breath caught in her throat "He what?"

"He fell down on the street and Daddy had to pick him up," Teela confessed. "It's my fault." She pouted and looked down at her feet in shame.

Denise hugged the little girl."Nothing is your fault. You should never be yelled at or hit or pulled. You need to tell me or grandpa if it happens again."

Teela looked at her and nodded then wrapped her arms around Denise's neck."Come on sweetie crawl into bed go to sleep I'm making you and JJ aspecial breakfast in the morning. I love you"

"Me too grandma."

Denise stroked her baby fine hair and let her doze back off, she got up and went to check on Frank. He was so restless. Was he sore? What had Joe done to him? The whole idea made her feel sick. She went to sit on the couch, lately she'd done that a lot, she sat and stared at pictures of her and Frank. Usually it comfoted her but tonight it made her feel worse. Before she new it she was crying hard.

What if Frank had another heart attack or broke something he was was so afraid that he was going to die. To go on without him was too much to handle and she began to cry and sob rolled over and reached for denise but the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around.

He listened and heard crying, not the shril cries of a small child but the hard, soulful cries of an adult in pain. He knew thsoe cries well. He got up slowly, the pain in his back was more than he'd felt earlier. He was 69 years old but still in excellent shape. He covered up with his robe and went to Denise. She was lying on the sofa sobbing her heart out. He didn't speak, he just moved her into his arms and rocked, "Ssh, baby. Ssh, did you have another dream?" Denise had been plagued by nightmares of late, but she never shared the content with him.

Denise put her face in his neck and held on to him tight,"may be if I hold on to him tight nothing will happen," she said to herself. Frank kissed her head "Dee tell me what's bothering you; please you'll feel better."

"I can't breathe," she said after a minute. She really couldn't breathe, he chest was throbbing, her legs felt numb. "Can't..." Knock speaking off the list too.

"You have to relax breath slow," as he rubbed her back. "Everybody is ok and safe".

She was trying to relax, this was all too much on her, it was just too much. The harder she tried to breathe slower the more she wheezed and even coughed. She started shaking...Frank didn't kow what to do. He was trying to hold her but she pushed him off. When he'd move back to give her space, she'd just reel him in again. Something wasn't right.

All she could see in her mind's eye was Frank's all alone. Today between Molly's problem, Joe, Teela, and now Frank she was overwelmed. She hyperventilated and passed out, hanging limp in Frank's arms.

All Frank saw was his wife unconscious, he dialed 911, then his daughter. He was in tears, Molly had never seen or heard her father cry, not even at her wedding. It was unsettling when she heard him nearly sob, "Something wrong with your Mom."

Molly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed the baby and diaper bag, and headed to her parents. She arrived to see the EMS bus with its lights flashing in the front ran into the house and saw Frank sitting in the chair holing her childern and the EMT's working on her mom.

"Come here babies," she told them. "Let grandpa be, come here." She held her arms open for them. "What happened Dad?" She stayed near her father. "What's going on?"

"I woke up and your mom wasn't in bed, I heard her crying in here. I tried to get her to tell me what is wrong, she lost control said she couldn't breath and passes out."

"It's my fault daddy she was upset when I talked to her this afternoon."

Teela started sobbing then, and looked at her Mommy, "My fault. I told her...Daddy hurt Grandpa. All my fault."

"Mr. Sherwood, we have to take her in now, her heart rate and pulse are too high. Do you want to ride with us?"

Frank stood "Yeah let's go Molly wait here I'll call you.""Daddy..."'Molly wait here". She stood watcching them go out the door and cringed when she heard the siren start its emergency wail.

"Mommy?" Teela asked quietly. "Is Grandma going to go to Heaven?"

Molly held her children close, "I hope not I need her. I'm not ready for her to go to Heaven." She closed the door, "Let's snuggle on the couch until grandpa calls."

JJ asked a more shocking question as they sat on the sofa, he was sharp for a little tike. "What will happen to Grandpa if she goes away to Heaven Mommy?"

Molly put her hands to her face and started to cry."Mommy I sorry I didn't mean it, don't cry."

Teela wrapped her arms around Molly's shoulders, "Grandma be okay, Grandpa will fix it."

As then bus arrived Denise was rushed to the back while Frank was relegated to the reception filling out forms then told to sit in the waiting area for the Denise's vitals were assessed and found to be very high indeed. The doctor ordered a mild sedative to relax her. He sat and talked to her and reasoned out that she was extremely stressed over the situations at home. He watched as her BP and Pulse reduced to a high complained that she wa getting a severe headache so he ordered a migraine med to be given. He told her to try and relax while he talked to her husband.

The doctor told Frank he wanted Denise to stay the night to watch her blood pressure and decide if she was to go on BP meds."Is she breathing better now? She could hardly breath at home."

"She's calmed down and is resting now, you can see her now if you want while we admit her and get a room ready".

If he wanted? That woman was his life. He got up and winced as he stood. "Getting old," he commented to the doctor then went to see his wife. She looked terrible at least to him. "Baby..." he walked to her and held her hand relieved to see her breathing much more easily and in a steady rhythm. "You scared me."

She smiled weakly "Frank I'm okay just got upset."

"No baby you went out of control I'm sorry."

Denise squeezed his hand, "I'll be okay, just what to go home."

"No Mrs. Sherwood you will spend the night with us".

Frank turned to the doctor, "Watch how you speak to her!" he ordered. "Dee, they need to watch you overnight, honey. They do and I"m gonna be right here with you so you won't be scared." He kissed her hand and held it over his heart. "Let me just go and call home andI"ll be right back."

He made the call short because they were moving Denise upstairs. Molly took a breath and told the kids that grandma would be home in the all snuggled together on the couch,and Molly prayed that her mother would be ok. She made a promise to herself to keep her problems to herself.

Just as Molly dozed off holding her three babies her cell phone woke her. It was the last person she wanted to talk to right now but she picked up anyway. "What do you want Joe?"

"I called home but you didn't pick up ,I was worried."

"You should be My mom is in the hospital she had some kind kind of problems are now affecting my mom and dad . They aren't young anymore. I don't want to talk now good bye," she slammed the phone down.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly didn't fall back to sleep that night, she was still awake at 8 when Frank brought Denise home. When they walked into the house it shook Molly to her very core. They looked feeble, both of them leaning on one another. She never thought of them like that before. Her father was always so strong and her mother steady and solid. Now he could barely walk and she had to lean on him for support. Molly got up and ran to her mother holding her tight.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay baby I'll be okay . Just got overwrought." She looked at her grandchildren and smiled "I'm home you guys want breakfast?"

"No Dee you aren't cooking."

"Well I was going to ask Molly to go get pastries from the bakery."

"Sure mom just let me wash my face."

Frank tried to usher Denise into bed but she refused, "It was just a stress attack honey, I am okay, but you won't be if you keep up like you are cause I'll knock you too the moon." She kissed his nose. "Come give Grandma hugs!"

As Molly went for the pastries and Frank got coffee going Denise cuddled with her grandchildren. Teela and JJ on each side and the baby was on her lap."I glad you did not go to heaven grandma."

Denise looked at her grandson. "Thank you JJ I'm glad too"

"Do you still feel bad?" asked Teela.

"No just a little tired . I'm glad to be home with my family."

And she was, Denise recovered from her scare very nicely. Frank on the other hand was having a hard time accepting his wife had only been upset not seriously ill. He was lying now more than ever about how he felt and what he needed. It was hurting Denise so badly to know he'd been hurt by Joe and didn't tell her, to know he wasn't sleeping and didn't tell her. It all hurt so much.

A few days later she watched him slid on his shirt and saw the bruise on his back. It was healing but it looked never said a never said anything when he met with Joe to discuss his anger management she tried to bring it up Frank told her it was between them for the moment.

"Between you?" she asekd. "So Joe's your wife now?" She rolled her eyes. She was done with the silence. "Fine Frank I'm sick of this crap. He hits our baby screams and yells then he knocks you down and you stand up for him! I'm your wife, your partner for life, and you are cutting me out. I don't like it not one damn bit."

"How did you know about that?" he asked. "How did you know he..." Frank was shocked she knew about the issues with Joe.

Things disintegrated into an all out knock down drag out fight. They each yelled, screamed, Frank threw his coffe cup at the wall...it was mayhem until the ringing of the phone silenced them both. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. Frank took the call, paled, and sat down. "Okay. all right honey, it's all right. You hold onto your Momma for me and Dee and I, we're coming, I'll call Zach on the way, just try to calm her down." He hung up, "Get your purse, that was Emmalin."

Denise didn't need to ask what happened, she could sense it. She obeyed her husband and got her bag, sending a rapid text to her daughter to let her know they'd be out of touch for the next little while.

She was stiff as a board in the seat, "You gonna talk to me Dee?" he asked. "No, I'm not going to talk to you, Frank. You are lying to me now, choosing that...person over me! What if you got hurt, you didn't say anything."

Frank snapped, "Enough with this for now Dee, my best friend is dead!"

Denise looked at Frank in shock, "What are you saying ...Michael is dead. What happened?"

"Emmalin said he and Claudia Joy were in the kitchen fixing breakfast he turned to her and dropped dead right on the floor." Denise squeezed her eyes shut -this was her greatest fear.

They pulled up to the Holden house, "Claudia Joy is hysterical, Emmalin is hysterical..." Frank sighed. "And I'm not doing too well right now Dee."

Denise hugged Claudia Joy as the woman cried and Frank held onto Emmalin."We were making breakfast he turned ...and just fell to the floor I tried CPR nothing happened. I called Emmalin... OMG he's gone"

Denise soothed her friend. "It's all right. It's going to be all right. Let's go sit down and have a sip of juice."

The police called for the county coroner to release the body to be picked up. Frank and Denise made the women sit in the living room where Denise checked Claudia Joy's blood sugar. "Now what, Frank what's going to happen to daddy?'

"The coroner will take his body to the morgue they will call us later for additional information."

"I want to know how he died," Claudia Joy told him. "I want to know what took him from me." Frank nodded and made sure the men from the coroner's office knew. He was being so brave and strong for everyone. Densie watched him holding Emmalin and brushing back Claudia Joy's hair. He could be so tender, what happened to them. Things were so hard at home now.

Emmalin hugged her mom crying .This was her dad he was never sick, he would live forever. What happened? Denise reached for Frank's hand. She needed to feel his warmth , that he was alive. He looked at her and smiled sadly he understood.

They stayed at the Holden's that night, Zach was on business and wouldn't be back until the next day. He was very quiet when they got into the bed that night, "Dee..." It was a mere squeak as her fought not to cry.

"Dee I'm sorry we haven't talked..This brings home alot I don't want to lose you or the kids".

"That's how I feel too," she replied. "I don't want to lose you either. I want to feel so alone. I dont' want to be like Claudia Joy."

"I don't want you to feel alone, or like Claudia Joy. But Dee we all die hopefully later."He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her softly "I know we've had it rough sometimes but Dee I love you so much".

"I love you too," se replied. "Can you promise to just take it a little slower?" she asked. "Please." She placed tiny kisses on his jaw.

"Yeah baby as much as I can the next couple of days are gonna be rough for everybody." He looked at her and brushed her hair back, "You know you have some grey streaks?"

"Yeah and you have grey too old man," she started to laugh and hugged him tight.

"Not old, distinguished," Frank teased. "I can't believe he's gone Dee. He's always been there, with Jeremy, with Molly, with you, he's been there for all of that and now...he's gone...the first of our friends to die...that's...that hurts, Dee" He held her closer.

"I know Frank its scary. It's the abyss that's in front of us.I saw it once before when you and jeremy were deployed together to AFghanistan.I watched you walk onto that plane not knowing the outcome. The unknown is scary." She hugged him tighter than before."Dee I'll try to be more open and not hide things but you also have to be open to me as well." She nodded yes.

When Frank fell asleep Denise snuck down to call her daughter. They were very close as adults, sharing a lot of things. She needed to hear from her friend things were okay. "Hey Mom?" Molly said picking up the phone. "Kids are all asleep, how is it going over there?"

"It's sad hon Claudia Joy is devastated and so is Emmalin. Being here with daddy has made us take a hard look at our life and how much we love each 've been together for over 40 years . I'm scared Molly daddy isn't young anymore neither am I."

"I know Mommy," Molly said gnelty. "The other night when you had to go to the hospital he...was crying. Daddy was crying, I've never seen him cry, I didn't know he could cry. He was always Daddy. I'm glad I'm home now wher I an help you. Do you have any idea what to do for his 70th, it's next month?"

"I had planned on a party with our was daddy's best friend. Now I don't know."

"Well we could have a family party, you, daddy, me the kids and Joe. He should be finished with his classes by 've been talking he sounds know he and daddy have been talking, I think it has been helping Joe."I can even plan the party as a surprise. I think he will like that".

Denise quickly agreed then had another thought, "Remember Daddy's favorite movie? What they did at the end for the old general. Try to get in touch with Joan Burton and a few others, see how may of his men we can round up, give him a really special surprise." Denise was beaming now. Her husband would be so happy.

"Can I ask Claudia Joy and Emmalin?" Denise smiled "Sure but if they don't want to come don't be upset."

"I won't mom ,how are you feeling any pain or discomfort"?

"I'm fine," Denise assured her. "I feel great, Daddys' back is still bothering him though he won't let anyone examine him." Denise heard Claudia Joy come downstairs, "I have to go now, honey. We'll be home soon."

"You okay Claudia Joy? Can I get you anything?"

"No its so lonely in our room. I keep listening for him to come up the stairs or in from the 's gone really gone ...How am I going to go on without him Denise, he was my everything now I have nothing." She fell into Denise's arms sobbing.

"That's not true," Denise soothed. "It's not true at all. You have Emmalin and your grandchildren and me...you have me ad Frank, don't you ever forget that."

"That's not true," Denise soothed. "It's not true at all. You have Emmalin and your grandchildren and me...you have me ad Frank, don't you ever forget that." Bookmark

They talked for a few more minutes then Denise convinced her to go back upstairs to try and sleep tomorrow was going to be hard. Claudia Joy fell asleep holding one of Michael's leaned against the door jam holding herself feeling her loss as well.

Over the next few days Denise didn't have time to be upset or worried, she had her hands full of Claudia Joy and Frank. She was tring to be a friend and a wife and it was hard, they were both suffering and nothing she did was making it better. The night of the burial she slid in bed with Frank and tried to initiate intimacy.

Frank kissed her and held her but he couldn't complete what Dee wanted. His grief was too fresh it hurt so bad. His best friend of over 20 years was gone. His buddy ,his brother in arms, his man confidant of the years. "I'm sorry Dee I just can' me hold you."As he did silent tears slid down his face. Denise never saw them because he hid his face from her.

As if she wanted to make him hurt worse than he was already she whispered into his chest, "Why don't you want me?"

"Dee please honey I love you but I can't just can't. It's not you it's me please".

She didn't say anything else just laid there still and silent. Since her affair so many years ago they never ever failed to love one another, this was the first time in all those years that he turned her down when she asked him to show her his love. "When can we go home?" she asked after a few minutes of fighting back tears of pain.

"In the morning after need to make sure everybody is okay here then we'll leave." Denise turned on her side and held her hands to her chest.

That movement got his attention, "You having cest pain again?"

"No I don't have chest pain, I needed you . I lost Michael too. I could lose you too it scares me".

He sat up, "Wait a minute, you're angry at me because I won't have sex with you in the same house my best friend died in three days ago? That's honestly what you're mad about?"

"Frank listen to me I need you understand I watched Claudia Joy realize her life from now on will be alone. I don't want that, I want to feel you with me. I need it in my soul Frank".

"What about what I need in my soul?" he asked her. "I need you to understand how much it hurts, this hurts, you still have your best friend, you have the person you went to when you couldn't come to me, I don't have that anymore and I didn't even let him know what he meant to me! I can't give you anything right now Dee, I don't have it inside of me to give. If I touched you in that way now...I might as well leave a twenty on the dresser when I was through."

Denise sat up stunned. She got out of bed and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. Frank sat up holding his head .He was getting a headache and he didn't have the energy to go down and continue fighting with reluctantly laid back down and eventyually fell into an uneasy sleep.

Claudia Joy woke her friend in the morning, "Hey, what are you doing down here by yourself. Frank's upstairs still right?"

Denise sat up rubbing her eyes, "We had a fight last night."

She sat down next to her. "Every moment, Denise...is precious. Three days ago I had a husband and now that's gone. Whatever it is, it's not worth it. I hate to bring it up but Frank's not looking too good this trip. He's never looked his age and now...he is looking 70."

"I know and it scares since his heart attack and bypass I feel like our lives are stepping on egg shells." She wiped her eyes, "I wanted intimacy last night but he couldn't, he wouldn't, it hurt me."

"I'll talk to him for you," Claudia Joy said offering a small smile. "Can you make some of those crepes?" Denise nodded and Claudia Joy went to talk to Frank. "Hey, I just saw your wife sleeping on my couch. That's the lsat place I'd be if I had...a chance to...still be with Micahel."

Frank put his hands on his hips "I know you mean well Claudia Joy and I love her with everything I have but even I have my limits. And I have reached it, why can't she see that".

"Sit down, Frank," Claudia Joy said softly. "Denise made me promise never to tell you this but I have to."

**One Year Earlier**

When the Holden's arrived they were floored. Frank was lying in the CCU bed, pale as the sheets he lay open, head tilted back, mouth agape...he looks so weak and frail...not at all like the strong capabe soldier and friend they knew he was. His entire body seemed to be swollen, Denise was cradling his hand in hers. She saw them and ran to Michael's arms, then to Claudia JOy's. They kept vigil with her as he slipped and developed pneumonia. One night Molly and Michael stayed so Denise could get rest. She complained the whole way home of a headache.

Claudia Joy had to giver her medication to get over it.

"He's going to die I know it."

Claudia Joy looked at her as she drove her home, "Denise you need to rest .Ypu'll see Frank will look better in the doctor told you that tonight would be the has hope that the meds for the pnemonia will kick in by tomorrow. You have to think and be positive for Frank. He needs you .When you get home try to sleep.I'll be by at nine to take you back to the hospital".

Denise nodded and let Claudia Joy help her inside. As she went to the medicine cabinet thought Densie jumped on her, "No don't go...!" It was too late, she'd opened the door. She saw them there, pills...bottles and bottles of pills, all from different doctors and pharmacies, all with recent dates...Claudia Joy looked at her friend as she began to sob, "I can't live without him...I just can't."

**Present**

"Do you understand what I mean Frank? Michael and I loved one another so very much but what you have with Denise...is so much more unique. Do with this what you will, but if you want to hurt your wife...cut her to the depths of her heart...keepthis up...just keep it up!" She left him to chew on it.

Frank looked at the floor chewing on his lip. He couldn't lose wiped his face with his hands and walked out the door and down the stairs to talk to his wife.

Denise was folding up the bedding, making sure things were straightened up before they left Claudia Joy. The poor woman. She knew how she felt on a smaller scale, alone...needing something so badly but not getting heard Frank enter the room, she ignored him. If that's how he wanted it to be, that's how it would be.

"Dee can we talk?"

"What's there to said it all last night."

"Aren't you going to turn around and look at me when we talk?" She dropped the bedding and turned to look at him she was still angry.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I am sorry that I hurt your feelings last night. This has nothing to do with you or us...and I need you to understand that. This is a very hard time for me and I'd like to think after 49 years of marriage you would know that."

Dee crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Last night I was lonely scared .I felt frozen inside like half of me was I'm with you I feel complete. I understand your loss but last night I felt so lost and I needed to connect with you in a way only we can, in a way that's for us alone! Michael was in excellent health and he just died, you had a heart attack and bypass surgery . I feel like the other shoe is going to drop. Believe me every day with you is a gift I thought you felt the same way."

"I do," Frank said softly trying to move closer to her. "I do feel that way. A few days ago, holding you while you were unconscious...I was so afraid...I love you so much, Denise..." Tears stung his eyes. "I love you so so much. Last night had nothing to do with that."

Denise waved her hand "Look let's not discuss this now , when we get is waiting for us."

He followed her into the dining room his hands hanging down by his side feeling defeated.

He barely touched his plate. Mostly just moved the food around in circles. He felt sick again, but if he told her...she's get so upset so he just kept his silence and played with his breakfast, he even left the coffee behind.

Claudia Joy watched them and knew there was trouble brewing but she didn't know how to help, she had to deal with her loss and it was they left she hugged both and whispered to Denise , "Please talk to him, don't let this go on, time is so precious."

She waved as they drove away and closed the door. She looked around the house and sighed "Oh Michael I miss you so much."


End file.
